


We're Okay

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks the new kid Frank has a crush on Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"I'm not okay, I'm not okay. I'm not okay, you wear me out!"

"You know, I think that new kid likes you." Gerard looked at his best friend Ray in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"He scared the crap out of that girl who spat at you yesterday by jumping out of her locker at her. It was hilarious." Gerard raised his eyebrows and nodded, laughing. "I hate her. That's not proof that he even knows I exist, but still. Would have loved to see it." Ray raised his eyebrows back at his black-haired friend and continued his list.

"He tackled the mascot that knocked you out during the croquet fight." The two met eyes and laughed, remembering their failed attempt to get back at the bullies at their school. Ray, a teased genius; Gerard, an 'emo' loser; Frank, this weird new kid; Mikey, Gerard's quirky brother and Matt, a silent loner, banded together and attacked a bunch of jocks who regularily made the outcast's life hell. They did this with croquet sticks, of course. Because how else can you try and get back at the bullies? It an excellent idea, Gerard thought. It came close, but he thinks that they lost in the end, after he was knocked out and Ray's arm broken. No punishments for the bullies, of course.

Gerard and Ray were sitting in detention.

"I reckon he just wanted to get back at him, too, for all the shit that the moron has done." Ray and Gerard hated Reece with a passion only matched by their love of making music together. The two of them had been mates for years, the two unpopular nerds brought together by bullying and a love of guitars. Ray was an absolute pro; Gerard preferred to sing but still adored just sitting listening to Ray fumble. "Eh, whatever. He keeps staring at you though. Like, seriously. It's getting weird." Gerard laughed. "And he always fixes his tie every time he sees you in the hall."

"Sure. Like he stares at me." Ray nodded exasperatedly. "Look!" Gerard looked around the large assembly hall where detentions were held. Among the huge groups of 'rebels', druggies and teachers, Gerard sought out his sort-of friends. There was Mikey, sitting in a corner with his bass out, headphones on. There was Matt, reading a sci-fi novel as far away from the rest of the people as he could get. And then there was Frank, the weird new kid who hurriedly looked away when Gerard looked at him. He had obviously been staring. Ray beamed. "He stares at me! So?" Gerard rolled his eyes. "He's probably just wondering what the hell is wrong with my face."

Ray facepalmed. "There is nothing wrong with your face. You are a beautiful individual who should maybe wear a little less eyeline-" Gerard silenced him with a pleading look. "Stay on topic. New kid." Ray raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you're interested in him, are you?" Gerard had came out to the world a year ago. The bullying only increased; instead of being the weird emo kid, he was the weird emo faggot. "Uh, um, no, of course not-" Gerard hardly stuttered a sentence before Ray interrupted. "Fabulous! Hey, Frank!" Ray yelled the words loudly and seemed to startle the boy. "Come over here!"

Frank got up slowly, cautiously and walked over, carrying a notebook and tattered school bag. "Hi Frank! I'm Ray and this is Gee!" Frank nodded. "I know?" Ray grinned and pulled Frank down to sit on the steps next to them. "Thanks for your help with the croquet fight. Sucks about the whole detention thing, but still. Awesome. Nice tackling! Have you ever played rugby?" The tiny dark-haired boy shied away in the wake of Ray's questions. He looked at Gerard pleadingly for help. "Ray." Ray beamed, his wide grin lighting up his face. "Sorry. I'm just gonna go ask Mikey something, be back in a sec."

Ray strolled purposefully away, still beaming, leaving Frank and Gerard sitting in an awkward silence. "So.. what school did you come from?" Gerard attempted to break the quiet. "I was homeschooled, but my parents decided to put me into school because I don't have any social skills." Frank smiled at Gerard's laughter. "Like high school is going to help your social skills. I was a perfectly social five year old before I had to go to school."

The two shared a smile and looked away in the same instance, blushing furiously. "Tell me about yourself." Frank blushed a little more at Gerard's demand. "Okay... I play guitar. My favourite band is the Smashing Pumpkins-" Gerard grinned. "Love them!" Frank held his hand out for a quick high five. "Nice. I'm trying to teach myself guitar- failing miserably, of course. I prefer vocals." Another reason Gerard was teased- his love of singing and participation in musicals.

"We should do something together sometime." Gerard raised his eyebrows at Frank's suggestion and Frank blushed. "Jamming, I mean. Like, come over to my place and we can play some tunes."

"That would be great." Before Frank can respond, Ray strolled back over to the pair of them and collapsed dramatically. "Your bro talked my ear off! I could hardly get away when he started talking about androids. Gerard laughed, catching his little brother's eye across the room and grinning. "What ever are we going to do with that boy?"

"Make him play bass for our band!" Gerard glared at Ray. The band had been a joke between them for a while now- the idea of founding a kick-ass punk band that Mikey had already named- 'My Chemical Romance'. "Well, why not? We're awesome! We can put Matt on drums, I'll play guitar, Mikey can be bass, you can sing Gee, it'd be awesome!"

"And Frank can guitar too!" Gerard blushed as the other teens looked at him in surprise after his outburst. "Um, I mean, Frank plays too?"

A few hours later, once the teachers had finally released them from detention, the group made their way to the Way household.

"Gerard, Mikey. You're home late boys- and oh, you brought friends! Hello Ray, hi Matt... and who is this fine young man?" Frank blushed furiously as Mikey and Gerard's mother addressed him. "Hi Mum, this is Frank, we're gonna go jam, we'll grab something to eat later so don't worry, hope you had a good day, love you." Mikey beamed at his mother after Gerard's hurried speech and the five boys walked down into the basement, aka the 'studio'. Matt quickly split from the group to sit behind the drum kit in the corner, Mikey sat on the floor and plugged in his bass and Ray got out his guitar and began to warm up. Gerard grinned at Frank's bemused expression and pointed to a rack of various guitars.

"Choose one. Amps are over there." He pointed to a cluster of beaten-up amps and busied himself with setting up a mic. "Okay. Frank, you play any Blink?" Frank nodded. "Cool. We'll start with Dammit, we all know that. Ray, main, Frank, be rhythm for now." And the annoyance of the school day, bullies, homework and everything else disappeared in the music.

"That was epic! I really like the bridge- when did you write the lyrics?" Ray high fived Gerard as the band slowly filtered out of the studio, done with their music for today. "After that arsehole shoved me into a locker. One good thing about school is that it's excellent inspiration." Ray laughed and bid his goodbyes, taking Matt with him. Mikey took one look at Gerard, waved and exited the room, leaving Frank and Gerard alone. "Gerard?" Frank's voice was soft, hesitant. "Yeah, Frank?"

"Thank you."


End file.
